Mi peludo y gran secreto
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Desde el principio, los otros tres merodeadores se preguntan a dónde va Remus cuando desaparece y deciden averiguar qué pasa. Por desgracia, lo que encuentran va mucho más allá de lo que se esperaban.


Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro para maltratarlos un poco, pero con cariño.

* * *

Enero de 1970

-Oye, Remus ¿Se puede saber donde te metes? Todos los meses desapareces un par de días – Inquirió Sirius Black, por entonces un crío de once años a uno de los que se habían convertido en sus amigos.

El niño en cuestión, anormalmente pálido y ojeroso y con ese aire alicaído que le caracterizaba cada vez que volvía de esas marchas secretas esquivó su mirada.

- Os lo he dicho, mi madre está enferma, voy a verla. Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría dormir un rato.

Sirius gruñó, pero se apartó de todos modos. Cuando el pequeño hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba, se giró hacia su mejor amigo, que se había acercado a ver que pasaba y le dijo, cabreado.

- Si su madre está enferma, yo soy Quejicus. Y como yo soy infinitamente más guapo que ese engendro, podemos dar por sentado que miente.

- Tienes razón amigo, Remus nos oculta algo, y lo vamos a averiguar.

Y así empezó la primera misión de los merodeadores, que aún no eran tales, por descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a se chico tan tímido y anormalmente responsable al que ya consideraban como uno de los suyos.

Octubre de 1970

- Hace todo un curso que intentamos averiguar que demonios le pasa a al bobo de Remus y ¿Qué es lo que sabemos? – Preguntó Sirius, exasperado, aprovechando que el chico en cuestión estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de encantamientos que no había que entregar hasta dentro de dos semanas.

- Desaparece una vez al mes, vuelve hecho un asco, dice que su madre está enferma, pero no creemos que eso sea verdad. ¡Ah, si, y el otro día entré en la habitación a buscar un libro que se me había olvidado y me lo encontré cambiándose de camisa por ese incidente en pociones! Casi le da un pasmo y se tapó a toda prisa. Si os dais cuenta jamás se cambia de ropa con nosotros delante. El caso es que me pareció ver que estaba lleno de marcas y… ¿Por qué me miras así?

- A ver, Jimmy ¿Cómo decirte esto? ¡¿No se te ocurrió mencionármelo hasta ahora?

- Pues no, lo siento, obviamente no se me ocurrió.

- Pues vamos a ver si tienes alucinaciones o realmente alguien le está pegando a nuestro Remuchito.

James le miró con una ceja para arriba.

- ¿Remuchito? Buen nombre, no creo que le guste y le diré que ha sido idea tuya, pero buen nombre.

- Claro que es un buen nombre ¡Es idea mía!

Los tres amigos se echaron a reír y decidieron abordar a Remus en cuanto asomara la nariz por la habitación.

De esta forma, el chico, ajeno a lo que se le venía encima, entró a dejar su redacción perfectamente terminada un rato después, preguntándose dónde demonios se habrían metido los otros.

Pues los otros estaban perfectamente preparados para tenderle una emboscada.

Nada más pasar por la puerta oyó a James grita _¡Cogedle!_ Y Sirius y Peter se le tiraron encima, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- ¿¡Os habéis vuelto locos! ¡Soltadme!

- Ni hablar del peluquín, Remuchito.

- ¿Remuchito? ¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese?

- A mi no me preguntes, fue idea de Sirius.

Pese a estar incómodo y medio aplastado, se tomó la molestia de fulminar con la mirada a Sirius.

- ¿Qué queréis y por qué me estáis aplastando?

- Quítate la camisa – exigió James, muy serio.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¿Qué queréis, violarme? – preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio.

Los tres chicos restantes pusieron cara de asco.

- No te ofendas, amigo, pero yo prefiero a las mujeres – dijo Sirius, muy solemne.

- ¿Entonces para qué queréis que me quite la camisa?

- Pues porque sí. Quítatela o no te soltamos.

La vida en los ojos color miel de Remus se apagó un poco.

- Viste las marcas cuando entraste el otro día ¿Verdad?

Sirius y Peter se miraron un momento y soltaron a Remus, que se puso de pie estirándose la túnica.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- No quiero sonar borde, chicos, pero no es de vuestra incumbencia. Dejadme en paz ¿Vale?

Y con las mismas se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Diciembre, 1970

El ambiente festivo ya se sentía en el castillo, y Remus había vuelto a desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

La investigación sobre el motivo de esas escapadas estaba en punto muerto y eso los frustraba profundamente.

Sirius se dejó caer en una butaca al lado de la ventana y miró a través, hacia el cielo extrañamente despejado para esa altura del año donde brillaba una preciosa luna llena.

Como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría, la verdad le calló encima con tanta fuerza que casi lo mareó.

- Imposible –murmuró, ligeramente atontado.

Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y se abalanzó hacia James y Peter que estaban jugando al snap explosivo.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Ya. Vamos, vamos, vamos. – Los agarró por el brazo y poco menos que los arrastró hacia la habitación conseguir intimidad.

- ¿Qué bicho te picó, Sirius?

- Un hombre lobo – contestó este, aun impresionado.

- ¿Te ha picado un hombre lobo? – preguntó Peter, extrañado y algo asustado.

- ¡Claro que no, no seas zoquete! Lo que digo es que es un hombre lobo. Por eso se va todos los meses. Siempre es luna llena, los dos días antes está de un humor de perros y después está hecho un asco. Explica que esté lleno de cicatrices porque las marcas que dejan los hombres lobo no se curan y también que aquel boggart que encontramos cuando nos castigó Filch en su escritorio se convirtiera en una bola al verle ¡Ya sabía que no podía ser que le diera miedo la adivinación!

- ¿Lo que nos intentas decir es que Remus, nuestro encantador y responsable Remus, se convierte en una especie de bestia sanguinaria una vez al mes? – preguntó Peter, temblando de miedo ante la perspectiva.

- Sí. – Afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza – Estoy seguro.

- Vaya – La verdad es que James no sabía que decir. Efectivamente eso lo explicaba todo y encajaba perfectamente, pero es que era tan difícil de creer – Supongo que eso explica que no nos lo quisiera decir.

- No, no lo explica – gruñó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

- No seas así ¿A cuanta gente conoces a la que le guste ir por ahí en compañía de un hombre lobo?

- A mi me da igual. – Dijo el muchacho simple y llanamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Y a mi! – Se apresuró a afirmar James, para que Sirius no se llevara la errónea impresión de que tenía algo contra Remus. – Pero tampoco me gustaría ir pregonándolo si fuera yo.

- Pero somos sus amigos, se supone que confía en nosotros. – Se quejó Sirius, haciendo un mohín.

- Igual cree que no querremos seguir estando con él. La gente es muy cruel a veces – apuntó Peter.

- Vale, lo dejaremos correr por ahora, pero antes o después tendrá que enfrentarse al hecho de que no es nada fácil librarse de nosotros. – Dijo Sirus, muy decidido, y los otros dos asintieron, sin poder estar más de acuerdo.

Febrero 1971

-Vamos. Le seguiremos.

- ¿Cómo? No es imbécil, nos verá.

- Con esto – dijo James, mostrándoles una capa que acababa de sacar de su baúl.

- Claro, Potter, una capa vieja va a sernos de gran ayuda. - Ironizó Sirius.

- Agradezco mucho tu confianza, amigo – contestó sarcásticamente el chico – Es una capa de invisibilidad, pedazo de zoquete.

Y sin más se la echó por encima de los tres, ocultándolos a toda vista.

- Vamos, o no lo encontraremos. – Exclamó James, metiéndoles prisa, ignorando por completo la gran sorpresa de sus dos amigos ante el objeto mágico que les cubría.

Salieron de la torre con el máximo sigilo posible, pero no vieron ni rastro de Remus. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Peter se despistó un momento, y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Entonces lo vio.

- Ey ¿No es ese Remus con la enfermera?

Los tres niños ser asomaron y comprobaron que, efectivamente, Peter tenía razón. Los dos corrían por los terrenos con la clara intención de no ser vistos en dirección al ¿Sauce boxeador? Eso si que no era para nada normal.

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Sirius, y los tres echaron a correr, procurando no asomar por debajo de la capa ni pasar cerca de los profesores y prefectos de guardia.

Para cuando consiguieron llegar al consabido árbol ya no había nadie.

- ¡Demonios, los perdimos! –Se quejó James, frustrado.

En ese momento Sirius le tapó la boca y señaló un hueco entre las raíces del que salió la enfermera.

Un pasadizo – susurró Peter.

Gracias por la obviedad – contestó Sirius.

-Pues aquí va otra –intervino James, mientras veían a la mujer marcharse en dirección al castillo. – El sauce no se está moviendo.

Los tres lo observaron intrigados un momento. Y de pronto, el árbol empezó a moverse otra vez.

- Evidentemente oculta algún tipo de pasadizo por el ha metido a Remus para que se trasforme sin hacerle daño a nadie. A ver ¿A que hora se va la luna?

- A las 8:47 según mi carta astral – respondió Peter, al momento.

- Vale, pues a las 8:47 volvemos.

- ¿Seguro que es buena idea? ¿Y si no se ha transformado todavía y nos ataca? –preguntó Peter, acongojado.

- Pues no vengas si no quieres. – Le espetó Sirius.

Ninguno de los tres pudo pegar ojo esa noche, se revolvían entre las mantas, sin atreverse a hablar por miedo a que alguno estuviera durmiendo, por eso, puntuales como un reloj suizo, hicieron el inhumano esfuerzo de levantarse a las ocho de la mañana un sábado para hacer algo que cualquiera en su sano juicio consideraría una locura.

Apretujados de nuevo bajo la capa de James, los tres se dirigieron al pasadizo que se escondía bajo el agresivo sauce.

- ¿Y ahora como pasamos?

- Tengo una idea, sacad las varitas. A la de tres lanzamos_ inmobilus_. Una, dos ¡Tres!

Los tres chicos lanzaron el hechizo y el árbol se quedó tieso escasamente el tiempo suficiente como para que se colaran por el agujero disimulado entre la maleza.

Entre tropiezos y empujones, los tres amigos recorrieron el pasadizo. Peter, que iba el último, pegado James, temblaba muy poco convencido.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que Remus es Remus aunque sea un hombre lobo pero ¿Estáis seguros de esto? Si las cosas se tuercen podría matarnos.

Los otros dos decidieron simplemente ignorarle y siguieron adelante hasta llegar a una puerta.

- Por la distancia aproximada recorrida yo diría que estamos en Hosgmaede – apuntó James.

- Vamos – apuró Sirius. Se adelantó decidido, pero la mano se le quedó tiesa antes de alcanzar el picaporte porque un aullido escalofriante se dejó oír por todas partes, aterrador a pesar de estar amortiguado por la puerta cerrada. Pese a todo, lo que consiguió dejar sin respiración a los tres amigos fue el escuchar como ese aullido animal se convertía en una voz humana que chillaba, presa sin duda de un dolor atroz.

James reaccionó antes que Sirius y abrió la puerta. No llegaron a entrar en la habitación, que parecía el sótano de una casa abandonada, porque la visión a la que se enfrentaron los dejó helados.

Frente a ellos, una figura se retorcía en agonía, pareciendo cada vez menos un lobo y cada vez más su mejor amigo.

Peter apartó la mirada, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. A James se le fue por completo el color de la cara y se mareó. Sirius se quedó clavado en el sitio, demasiado impactado por lo que veía para reaccionar.

En ese momento los tres fueron conscientes de que, aunque se creían poderosos e invencibles, eran sólo unos niños; que los hechos los superaban; que la inocencia puede ser arrancada de la forma más cruel.

Remus seguía chillando mientras terminaba la transformación. El dolor le impedía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero cuando por fin terminó, cuando a penas era capaz de aferrarse a la consciencia, los vio parados en la puerta, pálidos como fantasmas, y el mundo se le vino por completo encima. Se supo solo de nuevo. Le odiarían, lo contarían y tendría que irse.

No quería irse. Quería a sus amigos. Pero, por la fuerza de la costumbre, se resignó al abandono. Empezó a llorar mientras intentaba que aferrarse a la consciencia, y las lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre de los arañazos de sus mejillas, pero el shock emocional, unido al dolor físico, hicieron que perdiera su lucha contra el desmayo casi de inmediato, desplomándose en el suelo.

Ese fue el momento en el que los otros tres reaccionaron.

Se acercaron corriendo, preocupados y se arrodillaron a su alrededor.

- No deberíamos haber venido. – murmuró Peter, aún muy pálido, aunque ya sin náuseas.

- Odio darte la razón, – Empezó Sirius mientras se quitaba la capa y se la echaba a Remus por encima – pero en esta ocasión la tienes.

- Si – aceptó James, que aún no confiaba lo suficiente en su propia voz como para decir nada más.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? – Chilló una voz de mujer desde la puerta.

- ¡Sra. Pomfrey! –Exclamaron los tres al unísono, alarmados tanto por la repentina interrupción como por el miedo a ser expulsados por estar donde estaban.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? ¿Qué habéis visto? –Exigió saber a mujer, visiblemente preocupada.

- Pues… –empezó James

- No se lo diremos a nadie – Soltó Peter, asustado. – No lo diremos, por favor, no nos expulse.

Ella frunció aun más el ceño.

- Podía haberos matado, niños insensatos ¿Lo sabíais?

- La luna ya se había puesto – exclamó el muchacho con voz mucho más aguda que de costumbre, en un intento desesperado de defenderse.

- ¿Él os dijo lo que pasaba? – peguntó la mujer, no muy contenta.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

- Vale, todos conmigo. Ya. Vais a hablar con el director. Y si enterarme me entero de que despreciáis, molestáis o acosáis de algún modo a este chico por lo que le pasa, vive Dios que haré lo que haga falta para que no volváis a poner un pie en este colegio. - aseguró la enfermera con voz de hierro y un tono peligroso que ninguno esperaba oír en esa mujer.

- ¿Y por qué cree que haríamos algo así? – Le ladró Sirius, increíblemente ofendido por la acusación.

- Los críos como vosotros sois muy crueles. – Replicó ella, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

- Mire, señora – Empezó James, que ya se había recuperado del susto – no seremos un modelo de conducta, pero somos buenos amigos.

- Sí –Coincidió Sirius, con un tono algo agresivo – ¿A quién demonios le importa si le sale un montón de pelo una vez al mes? Eso no cambia quién es.

- Remus es Remus – dijo Peter con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros – y siempre lo será.

Aunque consiguieron convencer a la enfermera, no se libraron de la consabida visita a Director, que les echó un rapapolvo, aunque mucho más suave de lo que cabía imaginar, y les obligó a jurar que jamás se lo dirían a nadie. De esa forma, tras ser reprendidos y castigados a limpiar los baños del segundo piso un mes, los tres se encontraban parados frente a la entrada de la enfermería, esperando a que la Sra. Pomfrey les dejara pasar, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Remus.

- Podéis pasar, estaré en mi despacho y si siento que las cosas van mal, haré que os castiguen de por vida ¿Entendido? – Amenazó la mujer, con ese tono férreo tan anormal en ella y que ellos estaban oyendo tan a menudo.

- Sí, señora –respondieron los tres, extrañamente dóciles.

Fueron hasta la cama del fondo, donde Remus, nada más verlos, se echó a llorar.

- ¡Por favor, por favor, no me odiéis! Por favor, os lo suplico, no quiero quedarme solo otra vez. Por favor…

Ellos se miraron, acongojados y sin saber qué decir.

- Mira, Remus, nosotros…

- Vale, está bien, lo entiendo. – Le cortó el chico, desolado y con voz entrecortada mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas, que seguían saliendo. –No importa, supongo, siempre me pasa. Pero no se lo digáis a nadie, me cambiaré de habitación si queréis pero si lo decís tendré que irme de Hogwarts. No quiero irme, sé que es egoísta pero de verdad que quiero quedarme en castillo.

Se abrazó a las rodillas, llorando a mares, mientras el cuerpo se le sacudía al compás de los sollozos.

Los chicos se miraron sin saber que hacer hasta que al final Sirius se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro, dándole un apretón amistoso.

- Me da a mí que lo estás entendiendo al revés. Queríamos pedirte perdón.

Remus alzó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado entre las lágrimas, incapaz de suponer por qué querían pedirle perdón, si él era el monstruo.

- Debimos decirte que lo sabíamos cuando nos enteramos – Siguió James con aire compungido.

- ¿Hace mucho que lo sabéis? – Preguntó el crío, cada vez más confundido.

- Un par de meses – contestó Peter, con una sonrisa nerviosa y culpable.

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que no os importa? –preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creerlo.

- Eso mismo – afirmó Peter, que seguía sonriendo con su habitual nerviosismo.

- ¿En serio pensabas que sólo por tener un, llamémoslo "pequeño problema peludo", te ibas a librar de nosotros? Pues lamento desilusionarte, amigo, porque vas a tener que aguantarnos mucho tiempo. –Rió Sirius, alborotándole en pelo con cariño.

- ¿No os burláis de mí? – Quiso asegurarse Remus, que estaba seguro que no podría soportar una broma tan cruel sin tirarse de la torre de astronomía.

_ Claro que no, tonto. – Afirmó James, sentándose a su otro y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La cara de absoluta felicidad que puso el joven licántropo ante esas palabras se gravó a fuego en la mente de sus amigos e, incapaz de contenerse, empezó a reírse como un loco, mucho más contento de lo que lo había estado desde que tenía memoria.

Y ese día se formó una amistad que permanecería inquebrantable durante muchos años, hasta que los tiempos se volvieron muy oscuros, mucho más de lo que ninguno pudo soportar, e incluso entonces, ese momento permaneció en la memoria de todos, traidores, héroes o mártires, hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

Se acabó. The end. C'est fini.

Espero que os haya gustado y que por favor encontréis tiempo de dejarme un review con vuestras impresiones, buenas o malas.

Si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía, decídmelo y contrataré a unos matones para que la asusten.

Un saludo.


End file.
